Ares
Ares is the God of War and one of the major Antagonists of the Never-ending Story. He often plays the role of a Villain but also a variety of other roles, usually depending on his mood. He was first introduced on Page 1 and has made frequent returns to the story ever since. He is well-known for owning the Arena where many epic battles have taken place. His relationship with other gods is murky and it's highly likely he doesn't have many friends as he even rejects his own son, Nick. Rather than being a force for good or evil, Ares is a force for himself. His passion for fast sports cars often leads to rage-fuelled destruction-sprees if said car becomes damaged in any way. Description Appearance TBA Personality Ares, even as far back as his first appearances, was often quick to anger and direct with his manner. Subtlety has never been a strong suit for Ares. Arrogant and controlling, if something does not go his way he is quick to react. He is, however, susceptible to psychological tricks, especially when it comes to his expensive carsNeS1 Post 1, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Ares seems to have a male chauvinist streak as he refuses to hurt a woman, even when killing all those around her, by virtue of her being a lowly femaleNeS1 Post 28, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Expensive Cars Ares has a deep love for expensive cars, especially his favourite Dodge ViperDodge Viper article, Wikipedia.. If damages Ares will be distraught. Rivalries Rob X See also: Rob X Ares harbours a seething rivalry with Rob X that supersedes all others in early NeS. This is only intensified when Rob X, knowing Ares' psychological weakness, destroys Ares' expensive cars. Home See main article: Mount Olympus Mount Olympus is the home of all gods now considered myth, ranging from the Egyptian gods, to Greek and Roman gods. Originally Mount Olympus was the realm of the Greek gods, with Zeus ruling over all. Ares, as son of Zeus, primarily resides here when he isn't staying in his colosseum. Now Olympus is split up into various "zones" that are each used by a different series, or by individuals, of gods.(citation needed) Powers & Talents God Powers Ares, being a god, has a vast array of powers that are seemingly limitless. However a few staple techniques that he often employs consist of flame attacks, super strength, immortality (including rejuvenation) and flight. He also has the power to reset time, which he usually employs when things do not go his way. He also has incredible speed, able to dodge one-hundred pulse-blasts in a single secondNeS1 Post 16, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. He is able to throw an object or person so fast and hard he can throw them into orbit. Injury Makes Him Stronger Being injured makes Ares stronger, the more he is attacked the stronger he becomes. This is likely a specific power related to him being the "God of War". Power Beam Ares is able to fire a power beam of energy to obliterate living tissue. Lava-proof Ares is lava-proof, able to remain within lava and burst from it without the slightest burn or injuryNeS1 Post 33, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. PowerPlaying (Rewind Time) Ares the Writer was a PowerPlayer and would negate other Writers' posts. This became "rewinding time" in-Story. Aside from all of his advanced powers, this rewind trick became Ares' signature move. Arena Powers Initially Ares gained greater levels of power from the arena, which seemed to imbue him with these powers by mere presence within it. One of the effects this power allows him is the ability to increase the effect of gravity within the arena, forcing people to hit the ground if they are airborne. The powers of this arena could be transferred to others, such as DarkSide, if they controlled the Colosseum. Possessions Colosseum See main article: Ares' Colosseum Ares' Colosseum, otherwise known as "the Arena", is a circular stadium built within a volcano and used for entertainment purposes - usually combat. It is fashioned in the ancient Roman style of colosseums, however it is also beset with modernistic details including television screens, advertising banners and speakers (citation needed). There are also many other structures within this larger structure, including The Crow's Nest and a 7 Eleven. The Arena has been the battleground for some of the greatest struggles in NeS History.(citation needed) Dodge Viper Ares is most well-known for having a tremendous attachment to Dodge VipersDodge Viper article, Wikipedia., and becoming enraged if they are even marginally damaged. This makes for a great weakness in the god and is often exploited by those facing him. He owns many sports cars, usually contained within the sports garage of the Colosseum, including many varieties of vipers. Ship Ares is stated as owning a ship, which he was about to use before being forcibly returned his colosseum by DarkSide. No details have been given about this ship beyond him owning one. History Pre-NeS History TBA The Fight of the Century of the Week See main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Ares challenges Gebohq Simon, a human hero, and Galvatron, Gebohq's robotic friend, to a match within his Arena. Gebohq is able to trick Ares, by offering up doughnuts, forcing Ares to go off in search of food - allowing Gebohq a moment to formulate his strategies. After Gebohq gets the upper hand, Ares promptly thwarts Gebohq easily. When Galvatron tries to help Gebohq, Ares blasts him out of the sky. Gebohq tries to repair Galvatron himself but Ares intervenes and holds Gebohq from helping his friend. After knocking Galvatron into a lava pit, however, the robot returns in his dragon-form to wreak havoc. In this form Galvatron is able to freeze Ares solid while Gebohq attacks him. Despite their temporary victory over Ares, the battle is interrupted by DarkSide who blasts Galvatron and then saps Ares' life out of him. Galvatron then promptly knocks DarkSide into a lava pit and the fight against Ares continues. Ares announces that he controls the arena and, through that control, increases the gravity of the arena, which slams Galvatron down into the sand from his flying position. Ares then obliterates Galvatron and takes his robot head as a trophy. Although Galvatron's soul then tries to rejuvenate him, allowing him to be completely repaired and attack Ares, Ares seems to reverse time to a point that Galvatron remains in pieces. Eventually Ares relents and, seeing that Galvatron was a great opponent, he restores Galvatron's life to a state of "protoform", an undeveloped form without shape. When Galvatron steps through a portal he returns with his new transformation form, a dragon form mixed with a tiger and a chameleon. When Ares tried to leave, however, he is pulled back into his own arena by DarkSide. DarkSide used the plot-hole, created by Ares when he forced time back, to take control of Ares' Colosseum and gain its powers. Ares then calls in Galvatron to help him fight against DarkSide. DarkSide then summons Gebohq back and tries to control Gebohq, through the darkness in his soul, to kill Galvatron and Ares. The conclusion, however, never happens as writing for the NeS drifts off and the Writers, when they begin again, forgot about DarkSide. Instead Ares begins to fight a one-on-one match against Rob X while Gebohq and Galvatron head to the bleachers with Miss Fire. Ares announces that Rob X has been summoned for the past crime of destroying two of Ares' beloved Dodge Vipers. Rob X then accuses Ares of murdering lots of innocent ducks and they start fighting. Rob X, unable to defeat Ares in open combat, has to come up with Ares' weakness. He flees and sets up a trap in the sports garage of the colosseum. When Ares' enters the garage, looking for Rob X, the human blows up the garage. Although Ares is physically unharmed, he is emotionally traumatised by the destruction of all his sports cars. The battle between Rob X and Ares is interrupted by sentient leftovers, which are eventually guided out of the arena by Miss Fire and the lure of popcornNeS1 Post 4, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. With them removed, Rob X is able to enact another dastardly plan - force Ares to use AOLAOL article, Wikipedia., a MacMacintosh article, Wikipedia. and XoomXoom (web hosting) article, Wikipedia. for hosting images. Ares is sent reeling in despairNeS1 Post 14, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Ares the Writer. and the audience watches with horrorNeS1 Post 15, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss_Fire the Writer.. Rob X the Writer negates his own post, thereby negating these subsequent posts, and instead has Rob X attack Ares by using a decoy to trick the god of war. Ares catches on too quickly, however, and Rob X tries to fight with Ares using his light sabre. Knowing the light sabre isn't enough, Rob X quickly draws his repeater from his cloak and fires a hundred pulse-blasts a second at Ares - who dodges them all. Desperate, Rob X draws on the dark side of the Force to try to now attack Ares. Galvatron announces he has to leave and seeks permission from Ares, which he grants. Ares then knocks Rob X into orbit for two months before the human comes crashing back down to the arena floor, able to take comical levels of punishment with barely a scratchNeS1 Post 22, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Ping_Me the Writer.. Galvatron returns with a new weapon, a PokéballPokéball article, Bulbapedia.. From the Pokéball emerges a PorygonPorygon (Pokémon) article, Bulbapedia. whose attack causes Ares to have a seizureNeS1 Post 25, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Galvatron the Writer.. Ares uses his PowerPlaying to rewind time and blasts a hole in Galvatron before his Porygon attacks. He then blasts the "-ian" audience members, except Miss Fire because she's a woman. Rob X cuts off Ares hands by throwing his discs and Ares flees to heal themNeS1 Post 28, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. When Twin Suns joins Rob X in the arena, Ares bursts out of a lava pit to face them down. Ares then decides to change the rules of the tournament to keep things fresh. He changes to Tekken Tag TournamentTekken Tag Tournament article, Wikipedia. and tags in Gebohq in his placeNeS1 Post 46, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. When Rob X cuts off Gebohq's head, Ares forces him to reattach it because the pay-per-view ratings for the televised battles was droppingNeS1 Post 74, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Ares goes on to manage the colosseum instead of taking part in matches, keeping watch from his office. The Pay-per-view CEO calls to complain that ratings have dropped since he stopped taking part and demands that he return to the tournament personallyNeS1 Post 103, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Ares, however, angered at the CEO's tone destroys him through the phone line and, to appease the viewers, creates Ares' Clone to go out and entertain the masses in his placeNeS1 Post 104, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Ares the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Ares, the God of War, is a fairly iconic Character for the Never-ending Story and has such a legacy that extends right through the entirety of the NeS. Obviously based upon the original Areshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AresAres article, Wikipedia., the Grecian God of War, his presence would inspire the later inclusion of other gods from the Greek pantheon and even other pantheons, culminating in Mount Olympus. He was really the original PowerPlayer, long before PowerPlaying was a meta-writing technique employed by the likes of Highemperor the Writer. Despite this, he has often been subject of comical flops. His specific powers often vary, as well as his power level, writer-to-writer." - Britt the Writer References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Villains Category:NeS1 Villains Category:God Characters